


Freezerburn Getting Steamy

by RWBYSmutFan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Complete, Freezerburn - Freeform, Futa on Female, Other, Public Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYSmutFan/pseuds/RWBYSmutFan
Summary: Yang Xiao Long finally gets her Ice Queen to indulge in fetish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntonSlavik020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonSlavik020/gifts).



> The requests are essentially gifts, so this works out. I cannot name a single chapter as a gift, kinda lame, but meh. No big deal~ Anton, enjoy, friend, and every other reader too!

"Yang - Aah~ - Please! This is making me so nervous..."

"And yet you were pitching a tent by the time we sat down. You're excited, admit it!~"

Weiss had her royal rump in a chair, leaning in her seat with elbows on the desk and hands together and fingers woven like in prayer, but the acts being committed were light years from holy. She was panting and blushing bright pink, staring at her raised cock and in to lavender eyes, shimmering with glee themselves, as they stared back. Her panties were down, skirt raised up and her pale skinned cock with a dark pink head was sticking up proudly from her waist with hefty balls churning with seed right below. And below them, a certain blond brawler with a public sex kink slurping on her smooth nuts, lapping at the, with her tongue and taking them in her hot mouth, sucking gently while looking her in the eyes.

"Yang..." Weiss sighed quietly, her ivory-skinned cock throbbing. 

Yang let her nuts go with a light pop as they left her hollowed cheeks, "Shuddup, will ya?" She licked her smirking lips and then grasped Weiss's nine inches of fuck meat, "Just enjoy~" And with that she licked from base to tip. The white-haired futa sucked in a sharp gasp as the blond under the table ran her tongue over her glans and the pink tip, drawing a glob of the clear precursor which she took away on her tongue in a second. 

Always the eager cock sucker and experienced with Weiss's meat, Yang was getting in to her groove early on. Bobbing her head with fluid motions, she fed over half of the veiny, ivory meat into her oral fuckhole with ease while her hand dutifully pumped the bottom inches and lovingly fondled the smooth sperm churners underneath. Up, down, up, down, repeated motions accompanied by light slurps and soft moans from the sucker. Yang soon enough took her hand on the shaft out of the equation and placed both on her teammate's thighs. The excited, lewd blond with a public sex fetish was edging closer and closer to popping the head in to her throat. Weiss could feel it. The tip of her nine inches teased the entrance and she could feel the heat every time. Her thighs tensed under Yang's touch every single time, a whimpering moan rising up and slipped past her sealed lips and gritted teeth.

"Gmmph!" Yang purposely made her next downward bob noisy, brow furrowing as the sizable fuck stick pushed in to her gullet and it almost pushed Weiss over the edge. Her lavender eyes trailed up and she was met with the most lustful glare she had ever received! Her white-haired honey was practically sweating, "Mm mhm... Slurp.. Gmph!~"

"Yang!!" Weiss snapped, clutching at fistfuls of her white locks. Heart thumping inside her chest, thighs tense and quivering, balls churning and the pit of her stomach growing warmer - She could feel her pending release coming forth. Yang never slowed down for a second, looking directly in to her eyes while bobbing her head. Over and over she ran her soft pink lips up and down the ivory shaft, teasing every inch she could with her hot tongue and giving it a nice, slick, wet coating of saliva. The blond brawler was taking it to the root, practically headbutting Weiss hunched over the desk every time she thrust forward, hungry for that Schnee penis. She could taste some of the pre stick to the back of her throat and what was slathered across her tongue. Weiss was further stimulated by the moist heat of the brawler's throat. How her swallowing made such delightful waves that massaged her ivory meat. Divine.

The blond haired bombshell pushed down to the root one more time and stayed there. She inhaled more and more, letting the sweet musk scent coming off of the heiress' junk fill her nostrils, her brain and her lavender eyes slowly rolled back. It was intoxicating~

Yang would have smiled around the cock in her mouth as she looked up at the underside of Weiss's tits and part of the panting girl's head. Instead, she just hummed.

"Yang!" Weiss screamed and whispered before clamping both hands over her mouth briefly. Her buttocks and legs tensed, her cyan blue eyes widened. Yang just stared back at her with lavender eyes wide with a little twinkle in one. They both knew what was coming and the blond brawler was more than ready for the hot deluge to come. Faster she bobbed her head and pumped the bottom half of the ivory length of meat to coax it out. The first shot was fired and her lavender eyes rolled back in to her skull as the hot jizm coated her tongue and filled her mouth with subsequent blast of white seed. Yang let it fill her mouth to point her cheeks started to bulge. She wanted to savor it~

She tenderly worked Weiss's balls and suckled on the head of the length, still hard, to coax out as much as possible. Yang pulled back, her cheeks hollowing, and she added a bit of extra suction that had Weiss reeling, eyes rolling back and mouth opened wide, losing her control. There was a soft pop. Yang looked up with mouth open wide and the heiress stared down. Mouth filled with her royal jizz, a little rivulet down her chin, cheeks blushing right pink and there was an unmistakable, joyous twinkle in the lavender eyes of her teammate. Yang closed her mouth and audible gulped, Weiss watching her mouth and the little bulge that traveled down. All of her seed was stomach bound now. Yang scooped up the little remaining cum and sucked it from the tip of her thumb.

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. Part relief, part annoyance. She was still hard...

"Hehehe~"

Weiss just sat there, enjoying the final few seconds of post-orgasmic bliss. She opened her eyes and Yang was grinning at her, nuzzling her cheek against her wet, still erect cock. The heiress rolled her eyes.

"Come on," She sighed. Weiss could sound as apprehensive or annoyed as she wanted, but the truth was she wanted it just as bed. Sliding her chair back and standing up, she offered her hands to Yang to help her and the blond brawler accepted. Once she was back up to full height, she grabbed her white-haired teammate by her face and pulled her in to a kiss. Weiss immediately grabbed her wrists, but hardly a fight was made to break the hot lip lock. No, Yang was given control for the moment and the blond brawler shared what little bit of white jizm she had she had kept just for this moment.

"Mmh... Mmhm.." Weiss moaned softly in to the kiss, her cyan eyes rolling back a bit. Yang broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva stretching out between their lips broke under its own weight seconds later. The two of them panted open mouth for a few moments, Weiss' shutting and the white haired heiress, shat had just happened to her settling in, brought up a hand to gently touch at her pursed lips, "Yang...!" Her glare was half-hearted, more embarrassed than because of any actual negative feelings. 

The blond brawler thought nothing of it and let it be known, "You know you love it when I do that," Yang replied with a smirk. Weiss said nothing, but her blush did deepen. The blond winked her way before turning on her heels and bending over the table. Reaching back with on hand, she flipped her skirt so that it would rest on her lower back and Weiss must have looked like a tomato at that point.

Yang was not wearing any panties. Not exactly something that was uncommon, but in this moment Weiss could not take her eyes of the glistening petals presented to her. Her teammate and girlfriend's hot cunt was primed and ready to be skewered by her meat. She could feel the heat on her still wet length from where she was standing...

Weiss grabbed Yang by the hips and with one hard thrust, hard cock piercing wet cunny, she drove her meat stick right in to the base. Lavender and cyan eyes widened and rolled back, legs quivered and both girls found themselves enraptured by the other. This was really happening. 

Weiss pulled her hips back, her cock already drenched like the neatly trimmed pussy she had just claimed, and thrust back in. Pull back, thrust, pull back, thrust. Her rhythm was textbook and steady, not too hard as too make excessive noise while wrecking the sopping wet cunt presented to her, but not too slow either. It was impossible not to drive it home with her shaft buried in something so magnificent. Her hips softly clapped against Yang's hips and the typically prim and proper Schnee heiress was too far gone as to completely forget where they were. The skin on skin, the sound of her rigid dong thrusting in to the hot cunny of her blond teammate, their pants, moans, squeals regardless of how quiet they fought to be. It made her heart jump. There was a slight bit of fear behind every thrust. They could attract attention easily or someone could be spying on them from around a corner, perhaps through a gap in the books! Maybe something as simple as listening to them from very nearby.

That just made it so much hotter!

Yang's teeth were sunken in to her bottom lip to try and silence the moans and cries of ecstasy she so desperately wanted to shout for the silent sanctum of study to hear. Face and eyes crimson red, a light sheen of sweat on her face from the incredible heat coursing through her entire body and blond hair disheveled and slightly glowing. Her soaked snatched gushed and dripped down her thighs as Weiss relentlessly thrust her girlcock in to her core. The white-haired futa was doubled over. Her cyan blue eyes were half-lidded and glazed over staring off in to the distance. This was a kind of bliss, utter euphoria, that they could grow addicted to.

Fresh off of blowing her load before in the mouth of her blond girlfriend, Weiss' fuck stick was a tad on the sensitive side. It was coming to the point that her building, peaking pleasure was causing tears to for, at the corners of her eyes. It felt so good! 

With a final deep thrust, Weiss screwed her eyes shut and Yang arched her back. Juices exploded from her pussy in an eye rolling, toe curling, world whitening climax. Her vision returned and it was still spotty! Both her thighs and the those of the Ice Queen were slick, shiny and just very wet.

Weiss exhaled, "Ooo~..." She stayed like that with hips flush against, pressing flat, Yang's buttocks with cock throbbing inside of the most glorious cunt she had ever stuck her cock in. It was her second load of the day and just as big as the last. Hot, hot jizz poured in to the spasming cunny and kept on flowing. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry of bliss and she doubled over from the incredible pleasure that she could hardly handle. 

There was so much cum! Weiss was left panting, clothed breasts pressed against Yang's back and afraid to move even the minutest bit lest she fall flat on her perky ass. Her cock popping out of Yang right now with the hot deluge she had just dumped inside would surely catch some ears.

"Mmmmm~" Yang relaxed against the desk as she felt hot rivulets of seed run down her inner thighs, "I need to fuck you in public more often~" The white-haired heiress simply sighed. She had buckled to the naughty behavior, powerless to her own libido and the undeniable thrill, of her blond bombshell girlfriend and now she opened a veritable Pandora's Box. Though, instead of utter chaos, oblivion and absolute calamity she had to deal with the insatiable appetite for sex, her cock and thrills. She could only imagine all of the lewd acts Yang was concocting for them, to pull her in to. 

It's not like she would say no to the blond brawler, but it was still going to be a pain. Weiss simply sighed. "Eep!" Yang squealed as she felt the sting of perfectly manicured nails digging in to the soft flesh of her ass, "Weiss?!" Still, she tried to keep her voice down. That was just uncalled for!

"Next time ask before you start any of your lewd, public... Funny business!" Weiss was blushing bright pink once more, the euphoric high of her orgasm having worn off and the full weight of her actions was setting in. She was pouting, upset, embarrassed and Yang saw it all. She snickered.

"Ee!" And earned herself another pinch.


End file.
